


How to Make Holy Water

by fynnkaterin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fynnkaterin/pseuds/fynnkaterin
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, it isn’t hard to make holy water. That doesn’t mean it’s easy, either. It depends on what you need it for.





	How to Make Holy Water

Contrary to popular belief, it isn’t hard to make holy water. That doesn’t mean it’s easy, either. It depends on what you need it for.

First you need the water, obviously. If you’re using your holy water for everyday ritual cleansing, tap will usually do. As a deterrent against evil, you might choose water that is used to being a boundary—a river, lake, or ocean. As a weapon? You want water that is familiar with battle. You’ll have to get creative here.

But maybe you don’t want any of those things. You have been thinking about what water means to you, and you go up onto your roof on a cloudy day to catch some rain.

Next, you must bless the water. Normally this is done by asking for the intercession of some greater being than yourself, but suppose your calls have been going unanswered for a while now. You are all you have, and you are not sure you are holy enough to count. The best you can do, then, is to explain to the water what its purpose is. Tell the water that it is pure and strong. Instruct it on what it can do, and who it is not allowed to harm. Tell it why it must protect him, even if this goes contrary to its very nature. Tell the water, even if you still don’t understand it yourself. Hope that it listens.

Now transfer the water into an appropriate receptacle. One that will protect it, that will disguise it from prying eyes, but that he can never mistake for anything else. More than that, he can never mistake why you gave it to him. If all your magic fails, at least you know what he will see if he ever takes it in his hands and thinks of doing the unthinkable.

Finally—and this is the hardest part of the whole process—you must give it to him. You’ll consider not doing so, even after all this; but you know it is the only way to save him. You will hand him oblivion and trust him not to unscrew the cap. This is faith. One day, it will save you, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter and tumblr @fynnkaterin


End file.
